There has been a system wirelessly transmitting electric power to an electric vehicle and the like. In the relevant system, there has been a problem that on wirelessly transmitting the electric power, a part of an electromagnetic wave leaks to a periphery to reduce a transmission efficiency. As related art, a technology has been known in which a brush-shaped electric conductor is arranged to prevent elect wave leakage.